


Tutoring

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has to do something bad: tutor his SLYTHERIN admirer! Lily tries persuade Remus that Sirius likes him back. Remus doesn't see it, but it's true. James and Peter find it all funny, of course, until they find out what happens during one of the tutoring sessions. Can Sirius get there in time? Will Remus and Sirius admit how they really feel? *rated chapters 3/4* *HAPPY ENDING!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Session 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Harvey Star. Please review XD

** Remus **

Great. Just Great! I stormed into the dorm, slammed the door, chucked my bag onto my desk, and chucked myself onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow, fisting it in my hands and screamed. This was not a good day for me. I wanted my bed to split open and swallow me whole! You see, the day started out absolutely fantastic. Classes were great, no one bothered me and James and Sirius _behaved_! It was all too good to be true. And then McGonagall wanted to see me.

"What did McGonagall do?" I heard Peter ask James and Sirius, quietly.

I rolled onto my back, glaring up at the ceiling. I breathed for a bit, counting to ten to calm me down. I didn't want to snap at my friends. Though I did want to snap someone's bones, which scared me.

"Not _just_ McGonagall, but Slughorn too." I muttered.

"Shit." James replied. "What did they want?"

"They asked me to tutor _Harvey Star_ in DADA!"

Silence. Harvey Star was a fifth year like us. But he was a Slytherin! He also, unfortunately, took a...to put it nicely, took a 'liking' to me. He made his feelings obvious to me as well as everyone else, just like I made distaste clear. I hated it. I didn't like him, I would never like him and no amount of time spent with him would make me like him. Not even as a friend.

"For how long?" Sirius asked.

"An hour. Every day, after classes! Until the end of this school year!" I replied, through gritted teeth.

"For four months?!"

"Yup."

James and Peter erupted with laughter. I sat up and glared at them. They shut up instantly, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Sirius and I alone. I had liked Sirius for a while. And by liked, I mean in the non-platonic way. Sighing, I let me head fall forward, resting it in my hands.

"This is going to be torture!" I groaned.

"Don't worry, Rem." Sirius said. "We'll get you out of this."

* * *

The first tutoring session took place the next day. I was in the library, reading a story in the book my mum sent me a few nights ago. She sent me a book of Walt Disney's fairy tales, and I really like fairy tales. Yes, I know, it's weird that I like fairy tales. But I liked Walt Disney's storied. The main reason why I was reading this book was because Harvey hadn't turned up yet. That and I felt like reading it... _again_. I had finished the book for the fifth time since I had picked it up. I closed it, placing it in my bag and instead took out my Defence Against the Dark Arts text book. I was already miles ahead than everyone else in my other classes – apart from Potions – so might as well get ahead in DADA. I opened my text book, flipping to where we had last stopped. Sighing as I started to read, I slumped back in my chair.

"Hey, Remus." a voice said.

Lily. I smiled as she sat down beside me, placing her bag on the table. Lily was a great friend and really lovely. But everyone knew that. But if you pissed her off, you knew. James knew that all too well. But despite that, he kept going after her. The poor boy was head over heels for her. It was only a matter of time before Lily caved though.

"Hey, Lily." I greeted my friend, putting my text book away.

"Tutoring session?" Lily asked.

"James told you."

"Of course. So, where is your stalker?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"So he hasn't shown up yet?"

"Pretty much."

Lily giggled a little, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing slightly. It was then Harvey came into view, grinning like he had just won the lottery. His green eyes had a slight sparkle to them – I preferred Sirius' stormy bluey-grey eyes that always seemed so bright. He was also blonde, tanned, roughly my height, slightly muscular, but again I preferred Sirius. Oh and I forgot, Harvey was also _extremely cocky_ , arrogant and full of himself!

"Please stay." I mouthed.

Lily nodded. I gave her a thankful smile. Harvey sat across from me.

"Thanks for doing this." Harvey grinned, flipping his fringe out of his eyes with a flick of his head.

"It's fine. So, where do you want to start?" I asked, tonelessly.

"Vampire bats."

"Right. First of all get out your text book, parchment, and a quill."

Harvey did just that, setting it all out in front of him.

"Flip to the Vampire Bat section and write down any notes you think will be useful. When you think you're done I'll read them over, take off the ones you don't need and add ones you don't have." I told him.

If I was going to tutor him, I was going to do it my way. Sure, this wasn't my usual method of tutoring, but it was the one I was going to use for him. As I waited, I took out a muggle pencil and writing pad from my bag, placing them in front of me. I started doodling, just letting the pencil slide over the paper. Lily elbowed me in the side. I glanced up at her. She took my writing pad and pencil and wrote something.

She wrote: _He keeps looking at you._

I wrote back: _**He always does!** _

Because we couldn't talk about this with Harvey there, we started having a conversation in writing, giving each other the odd look to enforce what we had written.

Lily wrote: _There's someone else watching you too._

I relied with: ** _Really? Who?_**

_Sirius ;) _

**_What?! No he's not!_ **

_Yes he is! He's standing over there._

Lily gestured with her head behind me. Glancing, I saw Sirius leaning against one of the book cases, glaring at Harvey. When I looked back, I didn't need Lily to tell me that I had started blushing.

Lily wrote: _Remus and Sirius sitting in a tree... ;)_

My eyes widened as I replied with: **_Lily! What if someone sees this?! What is Sirius sees this?!_**

_Oh come on! If Sirius saw this he's be as red as you right now, stuttering! At least it might get him to_ finally _do something!_

**_He won't 'do something', because he doesn't like me like that!_ **

_Oh? Then why is he here and trying to make Harvey explode by glaring daggers at him?_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I looked up at Lily, as she smiled triumphantly. The rest of the tutoring session was the same. After Harvey had finished writing down what he thought important and I corrected him, I told him to re-write them neatly so he could attempt to memorise them so I could at least attempt to teach him anything. While he did that, Lily and I continued our writing conversation.

* * *

When the hour was _finally_ finished, Harvey walked out of the library. But not before he thanked me again, running a hand down my arm. It took everything I had to not yell at him. As soon as he was gone, I hit my head on the table repeatedly, only to be stopped.

"Don't worry, mate. I have an idea." Sirius told me, grinning.

"Go on." I smiled.

Sirius grabbed a chair and moved it to the end of the table, so he was sitting beside me. Lily nudged me...so I pinched her.

"Well, as he walked past, I overheard how he didn't like that Miss Evans was around." Sirius grinned. "I also know, that he doesn't like James, Pete or I. So, if one of us is with you during these things, then he will hate it. Because the whole point he wants to do this, is so he can be alone with you."

Sirius looked so proud of himself. And it was really cute. This was not good!

"That is a great idea." I agreed. "But I don' think anyone wants to spend an hour here with me and _him_."

"Fine, then I'll spend the hour here." Sirius replied.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I don't like this creep. And not just because he's a Slytherin."

I couldn't help but smile

"Thanks Sirius, you're a great friend." I told him.

"What can I say Moony? You're a great influence." Sirius grinned. "I'm going to go find James and Pete, you coming?"

"Later, I'm going to get a start on my Charms essay."

"Should have guessed. See ya, Rem. Lily."

"Bye."

As I turned to Lily, I knew what was coming. She was grinning like I had never seen and her green eyes shining.

"I told you so!" she told me repeatedly, changing between hugging and poking me.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Session 2 and an Empty Classroom

** Sirius **

Ok, so my plan was put into action straight away. I was quite glad that James and Peter didn't want to be stuck in the library for an hour after classes each day. Meant more time I got with Remus without them. Of course there was the small matter of Harvey Star. But with me here for a few of these 'sessions' and he'd be off. Remus didn't seem as convinced and me that it would work. Typical. But it was cute how he always doubted any plan – even if it was _his_!

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Remus asked me nervously, as we sat in the library.

This was only the second tutoring session that Remus had to do. He was dreading it, the poor sod. When he met up with James, Peter and I yesterday, an hour before dinner, you could tell he was dreading the rest of the time that he was forced to spend with Harvey.

"Of course!" I grinned. "This plan came from the mind of Sirius Black. I grew up with Slytherins, I know what to do in all types of situations where you can't kill or injure someone."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Remus muttered.

"I am hurt! Deeply, deeply hurt! _You_ , of all people, should have more faith in me!"

Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes. I leaned back in my chair, head rolling backwards, so I was looking towards the ceiling.

"Is he always late?" I asked.

"From what I got from yesterday, yes." Remus sighed.

"Bloody blonde idiot. Can't tell the fucking time."

"Sirius, not all blondes are idiots."

"Really? Because all the ones I've run into are."

"Oh, so my mum's an idiot?"

"Apart from your mum. Your mum is the exception."

Remus laughed, shaking his head at me. He was still laughing when Harvey showed up. As Harvey got closer and saw me, he just glared. I, on the other hand, grinned like a Cheshire cat. I still had no idea what that was, Remus tried to explain it to me. I just liked referring to it.

"This is going to be fun." I mumbled, quietly.

Remus just shook his head and started the session.

* * *

This went on for two weeks. Each time, Harvey got that bit more annoyed. It got to a point where even Remus could tell he was pissed off. He got even more annoyed when my arm hung off the back of Remus' chair, like it normally does, or when I started talking to him about things only the two of us knew. I was having the best time! James and Peter had even braved a trip into the library. They were kicked out for their loud laughing. Though they practically had to roll out.

It was the fifteenth tutoring session. Harvey was late... _again_. You would have thought he'd get there on time, but _no_! It pissed me off.

"Hey, Rem." I said, as we were waiting. "Do you remember how you became the spell master behind our pranks?"

"Yes, Sirius," Remus laughed. "I remember that day."

"That was a good day."

"Apart from the fact I was hit on the head with a balloon that turned my hair bright pink, during second year, when people already thought I was a freak."

"I said I was sorry."

"And it's why we don't trust you with carrying anything that could break or explode."

There was snickering coming from in front of us. Glancing up, Harvey had slid into the seat across from Remus, looking very amused. I glared at the little shit. If I could, I would make him explode with the power of my brain. But sadly, even _I_ was not that amazing. Which was upsetting, because I was the most _amazing_ person ever! After Remus of course.

"I thought that was because he was completely incompetent, utterly useless and extremely stupid." Harvey sneered at me.

"Actually..." Remus started.

"Says the _blonde_ who _doesn't know_ _a thing_ about Vampire Bats, _can't_ _fly_ to save his life, _can't_ _spell_ Astrology and _can't tell the fucking time_!" I spat.

If looks could kill! It was brilliant! I thought he was going to curse me there and then. But he didn't. He wouldn't while Remus was here. So he just stood up, mumbling how they 'should just leave the tutoring for today'. I grinned triumphantly. It was only a matter of time.

"I know I wanted him gone." Remus said. "But...don't you think that was kind of mean? Yes, I heard what he said to you, but you're bigger than that."

"I know, Rem." I sighed. "But sometimes, you have to get mean. Besides, the little fucker deserved it."

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go to the dorm."

* * *

The next day, Remus and I were on our way to the library. It was Friday and I was tired. But I had to keep my promise. I couldn't let _my_ Moony be alone with that creep! Ok, well, Remus wasn't 'mine'...yet. But he would be.

I was telling Remus – because he asked – about the next prank idea. James and I had come up with it while he was asleep. Turns out tutoring a slimy snake as well as trying to finish homework was a tiresome job. As I talked, I just looked straight ahead, not taking notice as to what was going on around me.

"...so yeah, we need you to..." I started, turning to my right to talk to Remus. "Rem?"

He wasn't there. I looked around, through the mostly empty halls. I couldn't find him.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

Luckily, I had the map with me. So, hiding in an alcove, I took the map out of my bag and unfolded it. I looked around the map until I found Remus' name in an empty classroom. Well, when I say empty, I mean no one was in there apart from him and Harvey. Wait...

"Shit!" I yelled.


	3. Stop and Tell Me

** Remus **

The last thing I knew, I was walking beside Sirius as he was telling me about the new prank he and James had made up, the next...I was in an empty classroom. Well, empty apart from me and one other person. My eyes had widened slightly, heart pounding. I was scared. Very scared. I did not want to be here. This was one of the reasons why I wanted Lily to stay during that first session and why I was so happy Sirius had offered to come with me to all the others. Well, that, and it meant I got to spend more time with Sirius. But anyway, not time for that. Right now, I was stuck in an empty classroom, with a Slytherin!

"Harvey, what the hell?!" I asked, backing up, as he walked away from the door and towards me.

It was relatively dark in this classroom and, since I was walking backwards, I couldn't see where I was going, kept bumping into tables and chairs. This was not going to go well for me. Harvey didn't say anything. He just kept walking towards me, slowly as I backed up. I was gripping the handle of my bag as if I was a drowning mad clinging a life ring. I tripped as I hit the two steps that led to the Professor's desk, landing with a bang. I tried to get up myself, but as I started too, a hand was around my arm. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to slip out of his grip. But Harvey's hand got tighter around my forearm.

"Let me go." I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, as my bag dropped to the ground.

"No." Harvey replied, levelly. "I've waited too long."

I struggled against his grip. Soon it got so tight; I swear he was cutting off the circulation in my arm. As I struggled, I didn't realise I was pulling both of us backwards. I only noticed what I had done when my back and head hit the cold brick wall of the classroom. Even worse, I was in a corner. My eyes had widened so much, they resembled two saucers. I'm not even joking. My heart beat was faster than what it was like during my transformations three times a month. I couldn't breathe I was so terrified.

"Stop it." I whispered.

"No." Harvey replied, grabbing my other arm with his other hand.

"Stop it and let me go!"

"Why don't you scream for help?"

The question caught me off guard. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, confused.

"If you really didn't want this," Harvey whispered, close to my ear. "Why don't you scream for help?"

"Because I would never hear the end of it if the wrong people walked in." I spat.

"You keep telling yourself that."

I snarled at him.

* * *

I have no idea how long I had been in that room for, or how long I had been pinned against the wall. To be honest, I don't think I _wanted_ to know. I just wanted out. I kept trying to get away, especially when he started getting closer to me. I really just wanted to scream and yell, just so I could get away from him. But I couldn't. I couldn't bare it if the wrong people came in and saw this. I couldn't bare it if _anyone_ came in and saw this. I could feel myself shaking, trying not to scream. Or cry. Or both. I just wanted to get away. In the end, one of Harvey's hands let go of my arm, only so he could place his arm across me, pinning me to the wall.

"I'm done waiting." Harvey told me, voice low.

He started moving close and closer. There was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shit as tight as I could. And that's when the door burst open. My eyes flew open, and I turned my head towards the door. I only saw the door close; I didn't see who had come in. Even when the lights came on. I was frozen in place. Literally frozen. And so was Harvey. Until he was flying across the room. I blinked a few times, taking in what had happened. I turned my head, looking away from where Harvey was slowly sitting up on the floor, and looking in front of me.

"Sirius." I breathed.

"Stay there." Sirius told me.

I nodded. I watched as Sirius walked off towards Harvey. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear what. I slid down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor. I dragged my knees up to my chest, hugging them. I watched as Sirius got closer to Harvey and as Harvey stood up. Before I knew it, they were fighting. It was kind of brutal. But then, Harvey was friends with Regulus and Sirius had to live with Regulus and his parents, so of course it would be. I watched as they both smashed each other against the walls and floor. As they, I assumed, broke each other's body parts. Was it bad that I wanted Sirius to knock him out? Or that I wanted to break Harvey's arms because of – for one – what he did to me and – two – for what he was doing to Sirius...and that kind of scared me. I pressed myself closer into the wall. Soon, the two were by the door. I saw Sirius say something to Harvey. Sirius looked pissed. But that was nothing unusual when it came to Slytherins. But looking closely, he had never been this angry before. A few seconds later, Harvey was scrambling out of the classroom door. As soon as the door closed, Sirius turned and made his way back over to me. I still couldn't move, and I didn't trust myself to stand up. Sirius seemed to guess this and knelt down in front of me.

"Hey, you ok?" Sirius asked me, gently.

"Am now." I replied, quietly.

Sirius nodded. Looking into my eyes. He had a cut lip, a black eye and his nose was _extremely_ bloody – most likely broken. Not to mention the knuckles on his right hand were cut and very red.

"Ok, ok. Remus, I want you to be honest with me, ok. You need to tell me this, and you _really_ can't lie to me with this." Sirius told me, no joking anywhere in his voice or eyes. "Did he do _anything_ to you apart from dragging you in here, pinning you against this wall and...well...let's face it, scared the shit out of you."

"No." I replied, shaking my head. "He was going to, but then you came in."

Sirius visibly relaxed. Looked like he was almost as relieved as I was. Sirius hung his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sirius." I said.

"Yeah, Rem?" Sirius replied.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Rem. I would do it all again if I had to."

Sirius pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tight. Somehow, I moved my arms so they were around his neck, hugging him back. Merlin, I was glad Sirius was there.

"We should get you to the hospital wing." I whispered, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

Sirius nodded, helping me stand up. We started walking down the two steps, and only stopped when Sirius reached down to grab my bag as well as his, placing them both on his shoulder

"No one's in the corridors." Sirius told me. "They're all outside, in the library or in their common rooms or dorms."

* * *

We got to the hospital wing with no one getting in our way. No one was around when we made our way through the corridors and no one, apart from Madam Pomfrey and a Professor, was in the hospital wing. As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw the state Sirius was in and how shaken up I was, she asked the Professor to go get McGonagall. While we waited, she fixed Sirius' nose; cleared up the blood on his face, knuckles and clothes; and bandaged his knuckles so they didn't get infected. After she was finished, she got the pair of us glasses of water and told us to wait where we were. So, Sirius stayed sitting crossed legged on the bed while I sat on the chair next to him.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, quietly.

"The map. I had it in my bag, and when I realised you weren't there, I hid in an alcove and checked it. I found your name in that classroom with Harvey, and sprinted all the way." Sirius replied.

"You sprinted."

"Yeah. And it was a good thing to. I would have had to kill him if he did anything to you."

I smiled slightly at how protective my friend was. Sure, James was the same. But he wasn't as protective as Sirius was. It was...oddly comforting that I had friends as amazing as they were. It made me wonder how I got so lucky really.

"Sirius...you really lost it back there." I said, softly.

"Because I was really worried." Sirius replied. "Look, Rem...I have something to tell you. This is a really awful time to tell you, but it's the only time that we've really had alone, just the two of us."

"Go on."

"I...will tell you later."

I was confused at the sudden change of heart, until I heard the footsteps. Professor McGonagall practically flew into the hospital wing and rushed over to where we were. She looked at Sirius, seeing the black eye, the small traces of blood still around his nose and mouth, and the bandage around his knuckles. She then looked to me, and...well, I don't know what she saw, apart from the fact that I was most likely paler than usual and still shaking slightly.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" she asked, no anger in her voice.

I looked to Sirius. To be honest, I didn't want to be the first one to talk. Sirius nodded, giving me a small understanding smile.

"Before I showed up, Harvey Star almost raped Remus." Sirius told McGonagall, turning towards her.

The look on McGonagall's face was one of pure and utter shock. She had to sit down on the bed next to Sirius'.

"What?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Please, explain this to me."

"Well Professor, this is what happened..."

* * *

An hour or two later, Sirius and I were back in the dorm. Sirius had told McGonagall all that he knew, before she asked me to confirm everything he had told her and tell her everything that happened from the moment Harvey dragged me into the classroom up until the moment he left. We then had to repeat it all to Slughorn, _as well as_ Dumbledore. It was hard doing that, but we did it.

The pair of us sat in the dorm, on my bed. I wasn't saying anything. Sirius was trying to get me to talk, but I just...couldn't. Not at that moment.

"Moony! Padfoot! You're back!" Peter grinned as he and James walked in.

"Hey, did we have a bit too much fun with the tutoring this afternoon?" James laughed, jokingly.

Sirius and I looked up at them. As soon as they looked at the expressions on our faces – as well as how Sirius face was and his hand – the laughing and joking stopped, and their smiles faded.

"Please tell me I get to kill that slimy snake." James said.

"You don't have to." I whispered. "He's been expelled. So he's going to be going to a different school, meaning he and his parents are going to be moving. He's not going to be coming back to Hogwarts."

"What did he do?" Peter asked, quietly.

"Something I wish we _could_ kill him for." Sirius muttered.

Sirius told them what had happened. When he had finished, James and Peter stayed quiet. We all did. James, who was now standing next to me, placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry, Moony." James told me. "We'll make sure that'll never happen again."

I looked up at my friend and nodded. My friends really were the best.

* * *

Later that evening, when James and Peter were asleep, Sirius crept through the curtains surrounding my bed. He knew I was still awake. I don't know how, but he could always tell. I sat up when I saw him slip through the curtains, turning on the lamp beside my bed. Sirius sat down on the edge of my bed, close to me.

"Hey." he said. "You ok?"

"Getting there." I replied.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Rem. Or anyone, ok."

I nodded, looking into his eyes. As I looked, into his eyes, I failed to notice that, slowly, he started to move closer.

"Sirius, what were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked. "Before McGonagall showed up."

Sirius blushed a little, a faint smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. He looked towards the curtains and then at me, before using his wand – that I didn't realise he had with him – to cast a silencing spell, before placing it on the table beside my bed. Sirius looked back to me, his expression softer than before.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Just promise that you won't get mad if you don't like it." Sirius told me, sounding a little nervous.

"I promise." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Ok...well, the thing is... Look, Remus, when we first met, I knew I liked you, I knew we would be friends. You turned out to be my _best_ friend. Sure, James is a good friend of mine and my second cousin, but you became my _best_ mate."

Sirius paused for a moment, taking a small breath.

"What I didn't count on was me falling for you." Sirius continued. "Ever since last year, I have been falling in love with you, and that has scared me, because I don't want to lose the friendship we have. So, when you told us you had to tutor Harvey, I got so jealous it was unbelievable. And then, with what happened today...I just lost it. So...yeah, I love you, Rem."

My stomach was doing summersaults. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Sirius looked down at the floor for a second, before back to me. I couldn't help but smile. Slowly, I got up onto my knees and placed a hand on his cheek. I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his for a moment, before pulling back.

"So Lily was right." I mused.

"So, you..." Sirius started.

"Why do you think I kissed you?"

Grinning, Sirius leant forward, pressing his lips back to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine snaked around his neck. His tongued brushed against my lower lip, and without thinking, my mouth opened. Sirius slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine gently. One of my hands tangled into his short black hair, pulling him closer, while Sirius did the same by tightening his hold around me. We pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. Sirius rested his forehead against mine, still grinning.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Sirius joked, laughing lightly.

"Well, looks like you'll have to tutor me." I grinned.

"Do you like a lot of practical?"

"Love it."

Sirius grinned, leaning back in again. It was hard to kiss him while grinning this much, and it was really sloppy...but it couldn't have been better for me.


	4. I'll Tutor You

** Sirius **

After that night, when I made that big confession to Remus, we had started going out. We had been together for a little while, but we hadn't told James or Peter yet – Lily knew, of course, but Lily guessed so that didn't really count...luckily she promised not to say anything to James or Peter or anyone else. I mean, this had just happened, and if it went down the crapper then we wouldn't want James and Peter to feel uncomfortable knowing. So we _both_ thought we'd leave it a while. And considering what happened with Harvey, I put off trying to pound Remus into the mattress. Lily turned the colour of her hair when I explained that to her when she asked – though she asked why we were 'taking things so slow'. It was quite funny.

So, yeah. Remus and I had been together, about, a month and a half. It was a Friday night, almost the end of fifth year. James, Peter, Lily, Remus and I were all sitting in the common room, in our usual places by the fire. There weren't many other people in the common room, just a three sixth years and two seventh years. The five of us weren't talking about anything in-particular. Though, I knew by know that James would be talking to Peter about Quidditch, while Lily and Remus were talking about books or classes. Over the past four years, I had learnt the patterns.

"You know, I would never have taken you for someone that liked those stories." Lily smiled.

"That's what I thought. But my mum sent me the book so I thought I'd read them." Remus replied. "Is that weird?"

"No, it's sweet. Shows that you're still a kid at heart."

"Considering I'm friends with those three, I kind of have to be sometimes."

"Well, there is that."

"Ok, I heard something about us." James said. "Explain."

Lily just laughed, a little.

"It was nothing bad, I promise." Remus grinned. "Go back to your Quidditch conversation."

Huh, so I was right.

* * *

Later on, the common room emptied. The only people left were me and Remus. It was, about, two in the morning, so it was now Saturday. I had no idea why we weren't asleep yet, but neither of us seemed to be tired. But hey, that didn't matter.

"So, what were you and Lily talking about earlier?" I asked, slipping my arm around Remus.

"Um, nothing much. Just books." Remus replied, blushing slightly.

"Rem, come on. You can tell me."

"Promise you won't make fun?"

"Why would I make fun of you?!"

Remus shrugged, looking down at his hands. With my left hand, I lifted his chin up to look at me. He was biting his lip...he was killing me.

"We were talking about the book of muggle fairytales my mum sent me a little while ago." Remus muttered.

"So that's why she said about you still being a kid at heart." I smiled. "She's right, it is sweet."

"Shut up."

"But it is. Not to mention cute."

"I said shut up."

"But you are."

"I meant it."

"Cute."

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"Remus John Lupin...cute."

With a soft growl, Remus...well...he attacked me. Only way I can describe. It got to the point where we almost fell off of the sofa...more than once. It was quite funny. But I did end up moving so we were back on the sofa properly and pinning him down.

"You are cute. Deal with it." I smirked, kissing him quickly.

"Insufferable bastard." Remus muttered, grinning.

Leaning forward I kissed him. It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. His mouth opened a little taking mine with it, my tongue brushing over him lightly. My hands had found their way down to his waist after slowly moving down his side, both of his arms wrapped around my neck, on tangled in my hair. I broke the kiss and pushed myself up slightly, so we were only a few inches apart.

* * *

It was all a blur from there, because the next thing I knew we were chucking off James' invisibility cloak in the Room of Requirement and placing the map to the side. The door swung closed behind us. The room looked nothing like the other times we had been in there, but then again those times we were with James and Peter hiding from Filch or Professors. But this time it was a huge bedroom. A double bed, fire place, en-suite. It was huge. I turned Remus around, got him to face me so he was facing the door and kissed him. I started walking forward, pushing Remus along with him, lips still attached. Then I pushed him. He fell backwards but landed on the bed. He pulled himself into the middle of the bed. I climbed on, and straddled him. Articles of clothing had disappeared. All proper and sane thought and speech had left him. And I was proud to say that it was my fault, and it was all thanks to my mouth on his neck.

"Rem, have you done this before?"

"No." Remus replied, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll tutor you."

"Like I said, I love a lot of practical."

"Yes you did. But, if you wanna stop, you just tell me. Or just force me away."

"Do you really think that will happen?"

I didn't say anything. I merely sucked on my neck more, before licking my way down his chest and stomach until I reached his cock. Teasingly, I licked the tip, causing him to moan. And then I proceeded to give him a truly amazing blow-job – if I do say so myself –, bringing him to a deeply satisfying release. When Remus finally came down from the post-orgasm cloud he had been riding on, I was over me again, kissing and sucking, biting and licking on his neck _again_. I could feel him harden again.

"Eager, aren't you?" I growled into his ear, before biting it lightly.

"Of course." Remus groaned, turning his head and kissed me on the lips.

Best thing about being me – apart from the fact that I was awesome and was dating a sexy werewolf – and the Room of Requirement was I didn't have to grope around very long to find the lube. Mere moments later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Remus' hole one by one. He was fine until the second one, so I took it slower. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Just try to relax, Rem." I told him, kissing him gently. "It won't hurt for long."

Soon, Remus had relaxed and he had gotten used to three fingers. It was quite evident that he had gotten used to them. So, after a few minutes of that treatment, when he had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out. Remus gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look. I had to – literally – restrain myself from just attacking him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

I grinned, near enough ripping off my boxers and replaced my cock where my fingers had just been. I waited for what seemed like hours, waiting for Remus to adjust.

"Just try to relax." I breathed.

_Fuck_ it was hard to talk...he was _fucking tight_! After a moment, Remus pushed back. Seeing no pain evident on his face. I slowly began thrusting in. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Remus seemed fine with this arrangement, so that's what I stayed with. His walls clamped tight around my cock as he pumped in and out. Remus pulled me down and kissed me heartily. Finally, Remus came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. My arms shaking, I pulled out – leaving Remus to whimper a little –, collapsing on my side and stretching out next to Remus, as he grabbed my wand to magically clean both us and the bed.

"Worth the wait." I grinned.

* * *

The next morning Remus was still asleep on me. He moved slightly. His head shifting on my chest, the same as his hand and he seemed to move even closer into me – if that was even possible. I just smiled, wrapping my arms around him tighter and kissing the top of his head. He was so peaceful when he slept, no trace of worry, fear or pain on his face. Just pure and utter bliss and innocence. It was cute.

"Love you, Rem." I whispered.

And that is when he woke up.

"Hey, how's the pain in your arse?" I asked.

"Because that's what everyone wants to hear." Remus laughed. "But to answer your question, hurts like a bitch."

"Drink this."

I passed him a little vial. Remus took it and drank the content. He didn't have to ask what it was, because he had to drink it after every transformation.

"Thanks." Remus smiled. "I would ask how you got it, but I'm sure I don't want to know."

I smiled, leaning down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning to you too." Remus breathed, slightly more dazed.

"Good morning." I chuckled. "Sleep well?"

"I heard nothing after 'Good morning'."

He laced his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer.

"Remus." I laughed.

"Yes, I did." Remus sighed, grinning. "You?"

"Very."

"Good."

He pulled me down again, this time with no resistance. Man, this was great.

"Hey, Rem." I said, not pulling away.

"Yeah?" Remus asked.

"I love you."

Remus grinned, as I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too." Remus grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
